


SV-1: Ra's Wrath

by Brennah_K



Category: Smallville, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned from the Wednesday 100's Drabble Challenge: What if Clark and his ship goes elswhere? SV 1's (not a typo): A Smallville/SG-1 crossover series written completely in drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover  by Electryxx

 


	2. Cover  by Electryxx

Ra shook the necklace at Daniel’s throat and growled a phrase that Daniel interpreted as ‘impertinent’.

“After the Taur'i, I have been less forgiving.” Ra ordered: “Bring the Cryp tahzhan.”

Although Ra’s earlier sentence structure complied with the several ancient languages, the order confused Daniel, who could not recall any root words for cryp or tahazhan.

The guard returned leading a young man with cropped black hair and empty green eyes.

“When the planet jettisoned its children, I allowed one to survive carrying the message of Ra’s wrath and the memory of watching every living person on his planet die."


	3. Decisions

Staring up at the fireworks show that had once been Ra’s ship, Daniel tried to ignore the tears streaming his cheeks as he pulled Sha’ri closer to him. He’d made a choice, and it was the only choice that he felt he could make at the time- to leave the cryp tahazhan to the bomb’s mercy. Even if Daniel had been lucky enough to find him, there was no way, alone, he could have safely navigated both the boy and Sha’ri back to the rings, avoiding the ships security measures, and leave in time return the bomb to the ship.


	4. The Cursed One

“Dan-yell, Dan-yell, you must come. They will kill him.” Shaur'i’s brother screamed as he ran over the dune stopping the departing team.

“Dan-yell, Jahk, The curse has been found.”

“What?”

“The cursed one is alive.”

Jack growled, grabbed one of the stun sticks from the collection that the team was taking back to earth, and followed the boy as he turned his heals and ran.

“Jack… wait!” Daniel called, “he’s not who you think.”

But Jack ignored him following the boy’s gesture to a collection of people near the mines, where Shaur'i’s father was helping a dark-haired boy to his feet.


	5. Justice or Mercy

Shaur'i’s father stared at Daniel with frustration. 

“It is not to punish him. He has done nothing, but you can not understand how it is for our people. They will not accept him. He was cursed by Ra, and it will be many years before all of our people will finally believe Ra was not a God. They will not let him make his home here because they believe that his presence will curse them also. They will not help him, and he will die a long slow death. This is kinder.”

“Can’t you help?”

“No, they would still fear him.”


	6. A Suitable Situation

General Hammond grew hoarse before he’d finished his lecture and finally turned toward their visitor.

“Son,” He said, kindly. “We need you to take a few medical tests, but you can stay until we find a suitable situation for you.” Hammond glanced back to Daniel who had been translating.

“Can he understand you?”

“Yes, Sir. He follows instructions, but…”

“For chrissake’s Daniel,” Jack interrupted, “General, Ra forced him to watch as everyone on his planet was killed, memorize their names and how they died, then repeat it over and over for every audience that he wanted to scare into submission.


	7. At Impasse

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Sam reported, “While he is compliant and functional, he is still unresponsive after 6 months. Nothing that either Daniel or I have done has made a dent in the rituals that Ra has trained him to do.”

“What are you saying? Is there anything we can do for the boy?”

“No, Sir.” Sam responded immediately, but the General caught Daniel’s frown easily.

“Daniel?”

“Sir, a friend from grad school showed a remarkable skill when dealing with unresponsive patients when we worked on a community service project in the Netherlands.”

“Who is this friend of yours?’

“Lex Luthor.”


	8. Reactions

Jack flipped his cell-phone open and speed dialed General Hammond.

“General, you’re not going to believe this, but Luthor has already gotten a reaction.”

“What? In less than an hour... How?”

“Luthor watched him a few minutes then picked up a pen and started copying what he was writing. He stopped what he was doing to watch Luthor for a second then asked Daniel what Luthor was doing.”

“Hmm. Interesting, he clearly recognizes Daniel’s role as interpreter. What was Luthor’s response?”

“That he was sharing his burden.”

“How did he react to that?”

“He nodded and went back to writing.”


	9. Methods

Sam and Daniel watched Lex and Cryp Tahazhan through the observation window.

“How did the you two meet? You seem so different – to have become friends.”

Daniel’s cheeks pinked.

“I decked him at a fraternity party.”

“What?”

“His grandfather sabotaged the TA position I was in line for, so I got drunk, tracked Lex to a party, and decked him?”

“What did he do?”

“Lex? He took me back to my dorm and sobered me up.”

“Is that all? No charges pressed?”

“...No, after he left shool, I learned that he’d anonymously funded two other TA positions in my department.”


	10. Luthor Charm

“Mr. Luthor,” General Hammond began as soon as Lex entered his office. “Care to explain how Mr. EL has learned English without either Daniel or Commander O’Neill knowing?”

“General, I suspect Daniel and Jack have been too deeply engaged in other… official… pursuits to have fully read the reports of our discussions.” Lex suggested diplomatically ignoring both Daniel and Jack’s glare.

Before Hammond could comment, Lex handed him a thick notebook.

“These are your reports?” The General asked, impressed that Lex’s two weeks had been so productive.

“No, Sir. It is an the index and a cross-reference to relevant recordings.”


	11. Opportunity Knocks

“I’m impressed.” General Hammond commented, “Our artifacts team have asked for more staff to process what you’ve recorded. Tell me, what would you think about signing on as a special consultant?”

Interest flared in Lex’s eyes, despite his reserved reply: “I’ll discuss it with Dad and see if he can table some of the projects I’m working on.”

“I understood that your father died in ’89?”

“Yes, Sir, in the Smallville meteor shower, while my mother was in an oncology center; the Kents took me in and were appointed my guardians on her death.


	12. Tell Me Something About Your Folks

As he left General Hammond’s office, Lex recalled the first time that he actually grieved for his parents.

Months after his mother’s death, he’d been quietly studying in the loft while Jonathan worked below. He’d wanted to help, but Jonathan had been leery of letting him exert himself too much. When he grew tired of reading, he scooted over to sit on the top step and watch the man he was already beginning to think of as his dad. Lionel would forever be his father, but Jonathan was his dad.

Glancing up, Jonathan asked a simple question that shattered Lex.


	13. Catalysts

Thinking about the question that had been running through his thoughts for the past few days, Lex paused in his writing and turned to Kal. 

“Kal, tell me something about your mom.” 

Obediently, Kal reached for one of the notebooks and began to flip through it, murmuring: “Lara maudgh El fhan…” Kal glanced at Lex, correcting himself in English, “died in the seco…”

“No,” Lex stopped him, taking the notebook and closing it gently, “Something about her: like the color of her eyes? 

Nodding, Kal returned to writing as he explained, “I must think.”


	14. Reaping What Was Sown

Daniel knew everyone else saw Lex as sharply dressed for a scientific type, but Daniel saw the unsymmetrical set of Lex’s cuff-links, his un-pressed jacket sleeve, and the imprecise tightening of the Gordian knot on Lex’s tie – and realized how flustered Lex must have been.

“What’s…”

Daniel slapped the notebook into Lex’s hand before he finished his question. Flipping through it, Lex quickly recognized Kal’s handwriting, as well as the import of what he saw.

“They’re all the same,” Daniel supplied. “He hasn’t spoken, eaten, or slept since you left. Only worked on filling 27 notebooks with that one symbol.”


	15. In The Helix's Curve

We cross-referenced the symbol’s shape, color, and size. Lex, it’s the…”

“I know. It’s the description of his mother’s death.”

Daniel studied Lex curiously.

“How did you… How much of his language have you learned? How many words?”

“No idea, haven’t stopped to count. Is he still in his quarters?” Lex asked wondering if the military had a protocol for dealing with grieving alien refugees. If Ra was any example of his people, they would need one.

“No, the doctor wants him kept under observation.”

“Thanks.” Before Daniel could ask Lex what he thought the symbol meant, he was gone.


	16. Connection

Lex paused at the door. Kal El had given up writing and turned out the lights.

“Jor?” Kal El’s voice floated from a shadowed corner. “You … would take on … my memories?” Kal El reached out for Lex.

“Yes,” he answered, taking the hand as he sat beside Kal in the dark.

“Jor, Lara maudgh El died. When Ra discovered that she was my parent, his … soldiers placed her across…” Kal gestured to his lap before he continued “and took life from her with the…” Kal didn’t have the word to finish but his hands described a blade.


	17. Echoing Sounds of Pain

Lex sat in silence by Kal, waving away the doctor and her assistants when they brought lunch.

Finally, when it was apparent that Kal would say nothing else, Lex asked, “What else do you remember of her?”

“Jor…” Kal’s voice was filled with agony, “I do not. I do not remember the color of her eyes. Her eyes were closed when she... made sounds of pain. I cannot remember the sound of her mouth that was not of pain. Only the noise of her pain. Is there a word for this?”

“Her scream?”

“Scream. I remember only her scream.”


	18. Prodigal Son

Rushing into the conference room, Lex barely had the chance to nod to Bruce before Jonathan turned scowling.

“It’s nice of you to finally join us, Son. Now, as you were saying, Bruce… Lex’s department is doing what exactly.” Lex grimaced at the double sting then shot a thankful smile at Bruce, who was accurately reporting on everything that he’d just spent the last hour catching up on.

“Do you have anything to add, Lex?”

“Only that I have been offered an extension of the consulting contract to Cheyenne Mountain.”

“Absolutely Not. Lex, your attention has already been too divided”


	19. Search for Survivors

“Shut the gate down, Daniel.”

“Jack, I’m sure there’s been a mistake. He must have memorized the wrong coordinates.”

Jack’s hand closed on Daniel’s shoulder and he jerked his head back directing Daniel’s attention to Kal El. “Shut the gate down.”

“But…” Daniel paused to watch Kal El staring silently at the inactive gate. “One coordinate off, and he could have easily missed a…”

“One coordinate off and Ra would have personally flayed the skin off of his back. He had the right coordinates.”

“But, that means …”

Kal’s answer was devoid of emotion, “I am the last son of Krypton.”


	20. The Next Best Friend

Pacing outside their offices, Bruce managed a quelling smile at everyone who passed in close enough range to hear Mr. Kent and Lex shouting at each other.

Typical to their arguments, Jonathan was already laying down the guilt about the legacy that Lex’s parents left for him and everything that he and Martha had done to preserve it … while Lex was coming closer and closer to apologizing for wanting to do his own thing. Between the two of them, they could never find an easy middle ground, and Bruce worried that it was taking a toll on his friend.


	21. Deja Vu

Defeated again, Lex stormed out of his step-father’s office, berating himself for even thinking of raising his voice to Jonathan. Jonathan was his dad and had been since the meteor showers… even if he persisted in reminding Lex on an almost daily basis that his ‘real dad’ had left a business and responsibilities for him to take over as soon as he was adult enough to do so.

But, Lionel had never been his “dad”, and Lex would have gladly sold off his shares off when he turned 18, if Luthorcorp hadn’t been the largest employer in Smallville.


	22. Family Matters

“You’re making a mistake,” Bruce chastised as soon as he entered the CEO’s office.

“Bruce…” The older man replied tersely, “This is…” Bruce knew that he had been close to saying that it was a family matter and tried not to feel stung by it before Jonathan changed what he was saying: “He has responsibilities.”

“He knows that.” Bruce reminded them of what they both knew. “But, he’s still young, and this is the first thing that he’s been excited about in several years.”

Sighing, Jonathan, nodded hoping his heart would give him another few years until Lex settled down.


	23. Feedback

Jack was the first to notice and understand when Kal El unexpectedly started to pull away from even the most accidental touch… when his eyes started widened fearfully when anyone approached him too quickly… or seemed to shut down when they changed clothes in the gym.

He understood, though, why no one else recognized Kal El’s reactions. As far as the Colonel knew, he was the only other person in the SGC, who had been held as a prisoner of war and suffered indignities similar to those that the sick bastard Ra had quite clearly inflicted on Kal El.


	24. Apealling to a Higher Power

“Surely, it’s not so bad sweetheart?” Martha asked gently.

“No… of course not. I know I have to take over someday, but…”

“But?”

“It’s…” Lex walked over to the banister and leaned heavily against the rail. “It’s not what I’m good at… what I enjoy doing.” 

Anticipating criticism, Lex hastily continued, “I know: “Work is work. We don’t always get to do what we enjoy…”

Martha grimaced as she immediately recognized her husband’s over-used quote and its depressing effect on Lex.

“You’ve found something you do enjoy?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lex answered in a neutral tone.

“I’ll speak to your father.”


	25. Effects

Daniel’s voice woke Lex at 3:00 A.M. three days later.

“Lex, something’s going on with Kal. I th…”

“I’ll be right there.” Lex picked up the phone before the answering machine had the chance sound its leave-a-message beep, and hung up before Daniel could respond.

Daniel’s disbelief brought an immediate smile to Jack’s face.

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“Yes, Jack, you suggested something to that effect. I … I just didn’t … see it. And, Kal, he just looks so young.”

“So did Ra.” Jack answered. The smile on his face faded as he asked: “You’re not jealous; are you?”


	26. Liberated Misery

“Why now?” Daniel asked, his eyes darting between Jack and Dr. Frasier; but, it was Lex, who answered: “His mental and emotional defenses have probably prevented him from re-living it until he was situated in a safe environment.”

Although Jack and Dr. Frasier stared at Lex in surprise; Daniel only nodded remembering the years it had taken to overcome the memories of watching his parents crushed beneath a mishandled artifact, and Lex’s empathetic confessions of first watching his father die in a meteor shower, then his brother at his mother’s hand, and his mother from cancer. Lex understood repressed trauma.


	27. Kessel Pashto

Lex lost track of time listening to Kal’s soft flowing speech, mesmerized as it ebbed back and forth between English and Kryptonian while he drew on memories of the time before Ra… for details of his family… Language was irrelevant; Lex’s perfect understanding mattered less than Kal’s ability to access memories submerged following the massacre of his planet.  
  
As time passed unnoticed, Kal worked slowly backward to his last glimpse his living mother … sealing him into the escape capsule. Facing Lex, he finally answered …”My mother’s eyes … were kessel pashto … this shade"… Kal pointed to Lex’s violet shirt.


	28. Negotiations

“Jon,” Martha began - even as she closed the office door behind her, “We need to discuss why you’re going to let Lex take on this consulting contract!” 

“Yes, General.” Jonathan held his hand up to interrupting her as he continued, “I agree completely, and the schedule that you’re projecting is far more flexible than I had expected. I’ll discuss your offer with my son… and contact you by the end of business day. Thank you, General, yes, we are very proud of him.” Hanging up the phone, Jonathan looked up with a sly grin.


	29. Chapter 29

“Ten years?” Lex’s stunned gaze landed on Bruce next. 

Unusually chipper, Bruce answered, “Yep!” 

He hadn't seen Lex this happy since his 15th birthday, when the Kents gave him a dun stallion that Lex named Bocephalus. 

Lex stared at Martha in awe before glancing back to Jonathan - to be sure his adopted father was serious, so off kilter, Jonathan couldn’t help but grin.

“What do you say?”

In an uncharacteristic peal of enthusiasm, Lex cheered, “Yahoo!”

“Well now, that sounds like a yes to me,” laughed Colonel O'Neill, from the doorway, contract in hand.


End file.
